The Object in Front of Your Apartment
by miparkland
Summary: Seokjin suka merekam dan mengambil foto kejadian yang ada di depan apartemennya, kemudian dikirimkannya ke kekasih jarak jauhnya. Sayangnya, hari ini ia tidak menemukan kejadian unik di depan apartemennya karena penduduk sekitar sibuk menghangatkan diri. Malamnya, ia diminta untuk mengambil foto pemandangan di depan apartemennya dan muncullah sebuah objek yang mengejutkan. NamJin!


Pukul enam waktu setempat, jam alarmku berbunyi nyaring. Aku langsung mematikannya, kemudian menggulung diri di dalam selimut. Sekarang musim salju, membuatku malas ke mana-mana. Tapi, aku baru ingat kalau aku masih ada satu kelas terakhir yang harus kuhadiri hari ini. Segera aku merapikan tempat tidur dan bersiap-siap. Setelah menyantap sarapan berupa beberapa helai roti panggang dan cokelat panas, aku berangkat ke kampusku di kota _fashion_ , Paris.

"Selamat pagi, Seokjin," sapa seorang temanku ketika aku sudah sampai di kelas.

"Selamat pagi, Liane."

"Apa kau ada rencana setelah kelas?" tanya Liane. "Kami mau ke mall nanti. Kau ingin ikut?"

Kata 'kami', aku sudah tahu siapa saja mereka: Liane, Paul, Zoe, dan Kain. Selama aku menjalani kelas pertukaran pelajar di sini, mereka berempat adalah yang terdekat denganku. "Boleh. Ide yang bagus, Liane."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau akan kembali ke Korea liburan musim dingin ini?"

"Ya, minggu depan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kain mengundang kita untuk pesta BBQ di rumahnya, merayakan tahun perunggu kedua orangtuanya. Dan itu empat hari lagi. Kain akan sangat senang jika kau bisa ikut."

Aku mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja aku bisa ikut! Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak pesta BBQ."

Liane tertawa bersamaku. Kemudian, Paul, Zoe, dan Kain masuk ke kelas sambil jambak-jambakan. Kebiasaan.

Liane langsung menyerocos, "Hei! Dari SMP sampai sekarang, kalian tidak pernah berubah!"

* * *

Udara dingin menusuk hingga ke sumsum tulangku. Dengan menaiki beberapa anak tangga lagi, aku akan tiba di kamar apartemenku. Sebenarnya kampusku menyediakan asrama untuk mahasiswa asing, namun satu kamar diisi tiga penghuni. Aku ingin tidur sendiri, jadi aku lebih memilih apartemen yang sederhana dekat kampus.

Setibanya di depan pintu, ponselku berdering. Sambil menekan _password_ , aku melihat siapa yang memanggil dan aku langsung tersenyum.

Kim Namjoon.

"Halo."

Aku menutup pintu.

"Seokjin-ah," kata Namjoon di seberang sana. Suaranya terdengar begitu jauh, tak terjangkau.

"Yaa, kau lupa memanggilku 'Hyung', eoh?" Aku bertanya dengan berpura-pura kesal. Padahal, aku menutup mulut agar tawaku tak terdengar oleh Namjoon.

"Tidak. Tapi aku sedang ingin memanggilmu dengan nama saja. Karena aku sangat merindukanmu."

Tubuhku sedikit menghangat karena desiran di dada akibat perkataan Namjoon itu. "Aku juga merindukanmu. Minggu depan aku pulang, Namjoon-ah. Kau sudah kuberitahu, kan?"

"Ya. Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu." Namjoon berkata dengan manja.

Aku tersenyum geli. "Aku juga, Namjoon-ah."

Selama beberapa saat kami terdiam, saling mendengar deru napas masing-masing lewat perangkat nirkabel. Teknologi sungguh hebat.

"Hyung," panggil Namjoon.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kau mengambil gambar di depan gedung apartemenmu sekarang. Yang di depan lobi."

Aku mengernyitkan kening. "Lagi? Tidak ada kejadian menarik hari ini, Namjoon-ah. Semua orang menggulung diri dalam selimut malam ini."

Biasanya, di depan apartemenku sering ada hal-hal unik. Entah itu pemusik jalanan, penari jalanan, penjual pernak-pernik keliling, pesta Halloween, pesulap, dan lain-lain. Aku suka merekam dan mengambil foto mereka dan mengirimkannya ke Namjoon.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Namjoon. "Aku ingin melihat bagaimana musim salju terlihat di depan apartemenmu. Aku tunggu ya, Hyung. Jangan lama-lama."

"Baiklah. Aku tutup dulu teleponnya."

"Ng."

Segera aku ke lobi apartemen dan pintu otomatis lobi terbuka untukku. Setelah itu, aku membuka aplikasi kamera di ponselku dan mengarahkannya ke jalan yang dipenuhi salju. Aku pun mengatur fokus kamera. Tepat ketika aku menekan tombol _capture_ , tiba-tiba seseorang menutupi pemandangan yang ingin kuambil. Ia memakai baju serba hitam dan tebal. Ia muncul ditengah jalan kemudian berjalan menghampiriku.

"Apa ini namanya kejadian menarik?" tanya orang itu. Suaranya, suara yang sangat aku kenal. Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya yang sedang tersenyum. "Selamat malam, Kim Seokjin. Hari ini aku adalah objek di depan apartemenmu."

Tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, aku langsung memeluk Namjoon, kekasihku yang sangat pintar membuatku terkejut. "Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau ke sini?"

Namjoon memelukku lebih erat sambil tertawa geli. "Kejutan!"

Demi apapun, aku sangat bahagia sekarang. Kami berpelukan sangat lama hingga Namjoon menyadarkanku kalau ia kedinginan. Aku tertawa malu. Sambil tetap saling merangkul dan ia menarik koper, kami melangkah menuju kamarku.

Sementara Namjoon membersihkan diri, aku menyiapkan makan malam dengan riang. Kebetulan, aku baru saja membeli daging dan beberapa sayuran di mall yang aku kunjungi bersama keempat temanku tadi siang. Bukankah makan malam akan terasa lebih sedap jika kau menikmatinya berama orang yang kaukasihi?

Namjoon pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampiriku. "Whoa, wangi sekali! Setiap malam kau makan beginian, Hyung?"

"Begitulah. Yang penting ada sayur dan daging."

Namjoon tertawa geli. Ia kemudian merangkulku dan mengecup pipiku cepat. "Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tolong ambilkan piring, sambal, dan—" aku bertitah ini-itu sampai makan malam siap dihidangkan.

Setelah menyantap makan malam dan mencuci piring bersama, Namjoon duduk beristirahat di atas sofa sementara aku menyiapkan air ginseng hangat untuk kami berdua. Kuhampiri Namjoon dengan dua gelas minuman penghangat tubuh itu. Ia yang sedang memainkan ponselnya langsung mengambil salah satu gelas yang kuberikan padanya. Kami duduk berdekatan sambil menikmati air ginseng yang sengaja aku bawa dari Seoul sejak aku berangkat ke sini.

Dengan Namjoon yang merangkulku, tubuhku semakin merasa hangat. Sampai rasanya hangatnya minuman pun kalah. Haha. Mungkin aku memang berlebihan.

Dua gelas yang sudah kosong terletak begitu saja di atas meja. Aku sibuk menyenderkan kepalaku di bahu Namjoon. "Ah, lihat siapa yang sangat merindukan kekasihnya hingga berperilaku seperti ini," goda Namjoon.

Aku menjulurkan lidah padanya. Kami saling tatap selama beberapa saat. Ia memainkan rambutku. "Hyung semakin kurus," katanya prihatin.

"Oh ya? Padahal aku cukup banyak makan dan ngemil."

Namjoon terkekeh, kemudian mengecup keningku. "Hyung harus perbaikan gizi ketika kita pulang ke Seoul nanti."

"Hmm," gumamku.

"Hyung, empat hari lagi aku akan menghadiri sebuah acara di sini. Kau mau ikut?"

"Oh? Kau ke sini karena ada acara?" tanyaku kecewa. "Bukan karena kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Bukan begitu, Hyung. Aku memang berencana ke Paris untuk memberimu kejutan, Hyung. Namun, ternyata teman Appa merayakan ulang tahun pernikahannya empat hari lagi. Kami sekeluarga diundang ke sini."

"Oh, begitu," aku terkekeh. "Tapi, maafkan aku, Namjoon. Empat hari lagi aku juga diundang ke acara keluarga temanku. Namanya Kain. Orangtuanya juga merayakan ulangtahun pernikahan mereka."

"Kain? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu." Namjoon berpikir. "Oh! Dia kan nama anak teman Appa, Hyung!"

"Benarkah? Berarti kita ke acara yang sama nanti?"

Namjoon mengangguk. Kami tertawa, kemudian saling merapatkan diri lagi.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap Namjoon penuh sayang.

"Nado," balasku dan mengecup sudut bibirnya. "Dan aku semakin mencintaimu, Kim Namjoon."

Namjoon tersenyum hangat ke arahku. "Aku lebih mencintaimu." Tiba-tiba, Namjoon mengangkatku ke pangkuannya dan memeluk pinggangku. "Sudah lama kita tidak begini," ujarnya. Pipiku memanas. Kulingkarkan kedua lenganku di lehernya, kemudian kuacak rambutnya.

"Aku suka melihatmu dengan rambut berantakan. Hehe." Aku berujar.

"Aku juga suka ketika kau mengacak rambutku, tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" tanyaku bingung.

" _I like it better if you do it while we kiss_." Namjoon pun menarik pinggangku untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milikku ketika salah satu tanganku masih berada di belakang kepalanya, sedangkan satu tangan lagi di bahunya. Ia melumat bibirku lembut dan pelan.

Mataku masih membelalak sedangkan Namjoon sudah menutup matanya. Tentu saja aku terkejut ia melakukan itu. Selama kami menjalin hubungan, kami tidak pernah melakukan ini, tapi hanya kecupan singkat. Merasakan Namjoon yang menuntut balasan, aku pun mengikutinya.

Malam ini, aku menemukan objek terindah di depan apartemenku. Dan ia memberikan pengalaman yang tidak akan kulupakan sepanjang hidupku.

END

* * *

Kyaaa baru pertama kali buat beginian wkwkwk

Ini hanya cerita pendek yang idenya muncul tiba-tiba di Sabtu pagi dan saya langusng menuliskannya dalm waktu hampir 3 jam..

Jadi, maafkan bila ceritanya terlalu sederhana dan acak-acakan wkwk

Well, thanks for reading!


End file.
